Hey Benson, I Hate You
by Seddieitsmylife
Summary: Ambos se odian y lo harian hasta el  fin, bueno,eso fue lo que pensaron... Hasta que 4 chicos se toparon en su vida y les ayudaron a darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos. ¡Seddie fic!
1. I'm Crazy For That Band

**Este es mi primer fic, asi que please tengan tacto al dejar reviews.**

**Titulo: I'm crazy for that band.**

**General:**

_-Y por eso es que los lagartos no pueden volar. _- dijo Carly a la camara.

_-Bien, es todo por hoy en ICarly._

_-Veanos la proxima semana, aqui en _

_-No punto net_. - dijo la rubia sonriendo.

_-Punto net es para tontos._

_-Bye._

_-Nos vemos._

_-Y... Salimos._

_-Wow.- _dijieron ambas amigas chocando las manos.

_-Buen show._ - dijo el castaño sonriendo.

_-Gracias, Freddie. _- dijo Carly ofreciendole una sonrisa.

**El celular de Sam comenzo a timbrar.**

_-¿Quien es? _- dijo curiosa.

-_Alguien_. - mientras lo decia, lo oculto de su castaña amiga.

_-Sam, dejame ver._

_-Tengo que irme._

_-Sam..._

**Ambas cruzaron una mirada y antes de que Sam saliera corriendo, Carly le arrebato el celular de las manos.**

_-Nos vemos en una hora en la plaza,saludos James._

**Carly se volteo a su amiga.**

_-¿Quien es ese tal James?_

_-Nadie._

_-Dime la verdad._

_-Te volverias loca._

_-Claro que no. -_dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras con sus 2 amigos.

_-Por lo unico que te vuleves loca es..._

_-Big Time Rush. -_ meciono cuando se dio cuenta que la banda estaba saliendo en una entrevista en la tele.

**Salto al sillon y escondio el control remoto para que nadie cambiara el canal.**

-_Big Time Rush. -_termino de decir mientras ella y Freddie se sentaban a su lado.

**Para mi es muuuuuy importante su opinion. ¡Asi que comenten, comenten, comenten!**

**Saludos desde Argentina.**

**Su amiga, Lily.**


	2. I Meet Big Time Rush

_¡Me fascinan! _– dijo Carly saltando en el sillón mientras observaba a la banda en la televisión.

_¿Cuánto tiempo estará así?_ – dijo Freddie mientras la observaba.

Puede que horas. - dijo Sam haciendo lo mismo.

**El celular de Sam volvió a timbrar.**

_¿Otra vez ese tal James?_ – le dijo Freddie.

_Dile que venga._ – dijo Carly a su amiga.

_Te enloquecerás. –_ dijo sonriendo mientras le enviaba un mensaje que decía "Ven a Bushwell Plaza, ya sabes el numero del apartamento"

_¿Por?_

_Digamos que cuando lo veas no podrás creer quien es._

**Media hora luego…**

**Carly sintió que tocaban a la puerta.**

_Yo voy. –_ dijo Sam abriendo la puerta.

**La rubia abrió la puerta haciendo pasar a los 4 chicos que se encontraban en frente. Carly se quedo pasmada al verlos, ya que eran…**

_¡No lo creo! ¡Son Big Time Rush!__ – _dijo corriendo a verlos.

_Nuestra amiga nos dijo que eras fan nuestra, ¿Es verdad? _– dijo Kendall.

_¿Aguarden? ¿Qué amiga? _–dijeron Carly y Freddie al mismo tiempo.

_Sam. _–contestaron los 4 sonriendo y señalándola.

_¿Conocías a Kendall, James, Carlos y Logan y no dijiste nada?_ – le dijo Carly enojada.

_Es una larga historia. –_ dijo mirando a Kendall y haciendo que ambos se ruborizaran.

**Carly los miro rara, pero luego sonrió y los invito a beber algo haciendo que Freddie y Sam se quedaran solos.**

_¿De dónde conoces a Big Time Rush? –_pregunto Freddie.

_Digamos que Kendall me ayudo a encontrar otras puertas. _–dijo sonriéndole a Freddie y luego yendo a reunirse con los chicos.

_¿Otras puertas?_


	3. I Kiss My Ex

**I Kiss My EX (Bese A Mi Ex)**

**General:**

**Carlos, James y Logan estaban sentados en el sofá de los Shay, conversando con Carly y Freddie.**

_Es lo mas loco que eh oído nunca. _– Le dijo Carly a James.

_No es para tanto, es más, una vez… ¿Donde están Kendall y Sam?_

**Sam y Kendall se encontraban charlando en la cocina.**

_¿Me parece a mí o Kendall quiere volver con su ex? _– Exclamo Carlos.

_¿Ex? _– Preguntaron atónitos Carly y Freddie.

_Si, ¿Acaso Sam no les dijo? Salieron durante 3 meses seguidos. _– Dijo Logan.

_¿Y por que terminaron?_- Pregunto Freddie.

**Los 3 chicos se encogieron de hombros.**

_Kendall jamás nos dijo. _– Dijo James con tono indiferente.

**Carly tenia la cara roja, ¿Cómo su mejor amiga podía haber sido la ex-novia de su cantante favorito y no haberle dicho?**

_Sam. _– La llamo Carly enojada.

**Al ver que su amiga no venia, se dio vuelta para ver que se encontraba haciendo.**

_Sam, v… ¡Oh-por-dios! _– Susurro Carey, al ver que su amiga se estaba besando con Kendall.


End file.
